Willie Wumpa Cheecks
Willie é uma fruta Wumpa mutante, mascote de Ebeneezer von Clutch em Crash Tag Team Racing. Mais tarde, é revelado que ele roubou o Diamante de Poder Coração Negro de Von Clutch. Crash após um tempo parte átras de Willie e mata-o. Crash recupera a gema e coloca ela em Von Clutch. História Willie Wumpa Cheeks é o principal antagonista do Crash Tag Team Racing e foi o mascote do Motor World de Ebenezer Von Clutch. Sua cabeça é um gigantesco Wumpa Fruit com um Wumpa Pumpa para um nariz, de onde vem o Wumpa Whip que ele produz. Ele costuma falar em limericks e rimas, o que prova perturbar muitas pessoas, particularmente o Doutor Cortex e Stew. Mais tarde no jogo, é revelado que Willie é o responsável por roubar as Power Gems do parque e Black Power Gem de Von Clutch. Ele admite o crime por pura frustração da acusação de Crash dos outros personagens, menos que inteligente, pelo roubo das Gemas, dado que a (e mais óbvia) evidência aponta para Willie. Ele parte para Astro Land e tenta decolar em um foguete, mas é frustrado quando Crash aborta o lançamento. Willie é puxado para fora do foguete por Crunch, mas antes que Willie possa ser interrogado sobre a localização da Black Power Gem, ele é liquidificado por um tiro da nave de batalha de Doctor Cortex. Descrição Willie (interpretado por Roger L. Jackson) é um estranho fruto Wumpa antropomórfico, e a mascote da MotorWorld de Von Clutch. Ele fala principalmente através de adivinhas e rimas, e é geralmente considerado bizarro. Willie roubou as Gemas de Poder de Von Clutch e o Coração Negro que lhe fornecia energia. Depois de ter tentado escapar num foguetão, foi apanhado por Crash e companhia. No fim ficou desfeito em polpa após ter sido alvejado pelo carro voador de Cortex. Intérprete Wumpa Cheeks é dublado por Roger L. Jackson na versão inglesa do jogo e por Masato Funaki na versão japonesa. Fatos Interessantes * Seu nome é uma paródia baseada em Willy Wonka de Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. * Apesar de ser quem roubou as Power Gems, bem como a Black Power Gem de Von Clutch, a motivação por trás das ações de Willie ou o que ele planeja fazer com as Power Gems ainda são totalmente desconhecidas. Embora dada a impopularidade tanto de sua persona no parque de diversões quanto do Wumpa Whip, ele não parece excepcionalmente aleatório. * Willie fala na maioria das apresentações aos locais, excluindo a localização final, em que Von Clutch o substitui. Se a introdução for repetida pela reentrada, ele ainda fala, mesmo que o jogador tenha limpado o jogo e o tenha parado. * Seu dublador, Roger L. Jackson, é bem conhecido por dublar Mojo Jojo de "The Powerpuff Girls" e Ghostface na franquia "Scream". * Depois que Willie escapa para Astro Land, se o jogador usar uma câmera de depuração para olhar por trás do Castelo de Von Clutch, o jogador pode ver Willie flutuando, significando que os desenvolvedores simplesmente o esconderam de vista em vez de removê-lo completamente. Galeria Willie WUmpa.png Crash_Tag_Team_Racing_Willie_Wumpa_Cheeks.png Chwillie.jpg en:Willie Wumpa Cheeks pt:Willie Wumpa Cheeks ru:Вилли Вампа Чикс Categoria:Personagem